Network devices, such as routers, switches, or the like, may handle data in the form of network packets (e.g., data packets). In some cases, network devices may transmit the network packets using a network. In some cases, network devices may perform other actions on network packets, such as encryption, decryption, load balancing, security scanning, or the like.